Graveyard Shift
by Shiva-Iceprincess
Summary: Officer!Aomine/Pilot!Kise; warnings: yaoi, swearing - Kise, having just returned from Seattle and suffering from serious jetlag, decides to pay his favourite police man a visit during work - in the middle of the night. Needless to say, Aomine does not approve.
1. Graveyard Shift

**Hey guys! This is my first ever story here on and it is all thanks to a friend of mine. While chatting, we somehow got around to starting an AoKise rpg and this is the result. I added the overall story but most of the dialogue is what we wrote during our chat. That's why I dedicate this fanfiction to her alone.  
**

**Please keep in mind, that English isn't my native language so I apologize for any errors you might find. Additionally, this is my first time writing lemon, so I'd seriously appreciate reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Graveyard Shift**

Heaving a deep exhausted sigh, Aomine set his freshly brewed cup of coffee on his desk and let himself flop down onto his chair ungracefully. Not that he had much grace to speak of, anyway. Unlike a certain blonde ex-model-gone-pilot who even managed to make tripping look elegant. Who, by the way, he hadn't seen in, what was it? Three days? Four? He didn't know for sure. What he did know, however, was that it was making him anxious. He was so used to the always bubbly, always bright personality of the man, that not having him around was taking its toll on him. He was constantly on edge, snapping at his colleagues for petty reasons and getting agitated over the most ridiculous things. Which, in turn, frustrated him to no end, because it made him unable to work properly. Damn Kise and his long-distance flights! Fortunately, he was working the graveyard shift this week, meaning there wasn't a constant flow of stupid people wanting to file stupid charges against their stupid neighbours for even more stupid reasons. And tonight would be especially uneventful for him, because he was in charge of watching over the station, which, right now, was near deserted, safe for him. All of his colleagues had been called out to work and had yet to return. Taking a quick glance at the clock, _3:18, oh boy, four more hours to go,_ he realized that he should probably get at least some of his work done now, lest he work over-hours.

He stifled a yawn and grabbed a handful of reports that were scattered in front of him. Why was it, that everytime it was his turn to stay behind at the police station, the paperwork seemed to just pile up endlessly out of nowhere? Absentmindedly, he reached for his mug and took a sip. He flinched visibly, when he realized the liquid inside, which was supposed to keep him awake, was still burning hot. Putting the drink back down forcefully and nearly spilling its contents over his hand, he let out a low growl, gave the damn thing a deadly glare just for good measure, and started sorting through the papers. It was a tedious task, but the blue-haired man was determined to finish it on time. He had to. Absolutely had to. Kise would be returning home today. In fact, he should have landed already and be on his way home to the small apartment they shared. For a second, he stopped reading and shortly wondered as to why he still called the blonde by his last name, given the fact that they had been long-time-friends and, additionally, lovers for the past 6 months or so. But then he remembered that Kise, too, still called him this utterly annoying derivation of his own last name, Aominecchi – really, how old was he? Twelve? – and thus, the thought was pushed aside. He had to concentrate on his reports, after all.

He was just about finished with half his paperwork, when the door to his office was torn open and in walked Kise Ryouta himself, sporting a bright cheerful smile and calling out to him with a loud „Aominecchi!" in that irritating, noisy voice of his. The blue-haired police man literally jumped ten feet into the air, knocking his half-empty mug over in the process, which resulted in most of his work being drowned in his drink. Aomine watched in slow-motion as the dark-brown substance made its way across his desk, soaking everything that came in its way, until it dropped down over the edge, leaving a small stain on the carpeted floor, which grew bigger with every new drop that fell from above.

The blonde cause of all this had stopped dead in his tracks, upon seeing the mess he was responsible for. His eyes almost instantly shot towards his lover, who sat, eyes closed and a vein popping on his forehead, seemingly frozen in his chair. Which, in itself, was quite remarkable, Kise thought, since it was, after all, a swivel chair Aomine was currently occupying. But that aside, the blue-haired man's statue-like posture and heavy, controlled breathing, was a dreadfully severe sign, he concluded. Maybe, if he was really careful and really quiet, he could make it out alive and breathing, before Aomine woke from his stupor. Slowly, he tried to tiptoe towards the door he had flung open so carelessly just seconds before and prayed to the Gods that he may be lucky enough to escape. He wasn't. He never was. Not once. There was that one time, when he accidentally dropped his shortcake onto Aomine's brand new Limited Edition Air Jordans, and then there was that other time... but Kise didn't get to finish his thought, as Aomine's eyes shot open with a burning glare and immediately locked onto the blonde, effectively freezing him on the spot. His thundering roar of „THE FUCK, KISE?!" resonated through the small confines of the room and literally made Kise want to get down on his knees whimpering and beg the other for forgiveness.

Unfortunately, the look of pure unrestrained rage on Aomine's face was enough to hold the blonde in place without moving a muscle. And, to be honest, it wouldn't have worked anyway. He'd tried. Once. And then swore to himself to never do that again, if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a week or two as punishment for his „pathetic display of douchebaggery" as Aomine had phrased it. So the only thing Kise _could_ do while slowly inching back toward the corner, was offer his lover a weak, lopsided grin and a small-voiced „ooops...?" in hopes of somehow getting through the upcoming storm unscathed. Needless to say, this proved to have been absolutely futile when the furious police man crossed the room with a few quick strides, slammed a hand to the wall just mere centimeters from the blondes head and yelled in his face.

„ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ANYWAY?!"

Instinctively, Kise had flinched and closed his eyes, once Aomines hand had impacted right beside him. He couldn't see his lover's face, but he didn't need to. Right now, there was an unmistakably dangerous aura in the air, and being in such close proximity to the one emanating it, made it all the more frightening. For a second, he pitied all the criminals that had to face the fury that was Aomine. After the yelling had ceased and there was nothing but a heavy silence surrounding them, Kise risked taking a peek at the taller man towering over him. Aomine was still fuming, that much was obvious, if the arsenal of daggers he was currently glaring at the blonde was any sign to go by, but even so, there was a kind of expectant glint in his eyes, demanding his questions be answered. _Now._ Kise swallowed hard and smiled weakly at the other, resulting in a thin blue eyebrow being raised, _uh-oh, bad move, extremely bad move._ Hastily, he cleared his throat and tried to string some words together, which would hopefully calm Aomine down at least a fraction.

„Ehm... w-well... I... you...ehm... y-you see, I..."

A sharp intake of air effectively stopped his rambling and made him look up with big round eyes. Great, leave it to him to get his lover even more aggravated than he already was by stuttering like an idiot. He bit his lower lip lightly, took a deep breath and started again. Slowly this time and still rather ragged, but hopefully just a tad more coherent than his previous attempt.

„W-well, I... I- I thought... y-you... might b-be... happy to...see...m-me...?"

Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Not as smooth as he had meant for it to be, but not bad nonetheless, right? He looked up again and tried to read what was going on behind those beautiful, sapphire orbs, but the only thing he saw was a raging storm whirling inside the eyes staring down at him mercilessly. Which was, to be honest, kind of mesmerizing, if he thought about it. He had always liked the dark blue colour of Aomines eyes, so much like the deepest depths of the ocean, mysterious, calm and a little cold, but looking at them when they were filled with raw emotion, like they were now, made his mouth go dry and his heart beat faster than he would like to admit to anyone. A few seconds passed without anything happening and Kise was seriously thinking about trying to get a few steps away from his lover, just in case. To his own surprise he found himself still glued to the spot, not by fright, like before, but rather by Aomines serious gaze locked onto his. He felt his heart skip a beat again and heat rise to his face. Somehow, the way Aomine was looking at him, made him nervous.

Said man, on the other hand, was currently contemplating the words Kise had just barely managed to get out and _of course_ he was happy to see him but still. And then there was this look on the blondes face. Like a deer in headlights, frightened by certain death but at the same time, looking at him with such heartfelt adoration in his amber eyes, it made it hard for Aomine to not lose his cool and ravage him right here, right now. Pulling himself together with a small sigh, he pushed himself off the wall, raked a hand through his short hair and loosened his tie with the other.

„Idiot. 'Course I'm happy. But you just ruined half a night's work."

Kise relaxed visibly, when Aomine had turned around, and let his back rest against the wall behind him. That was close. Too close for his liking, actually. He didn't know how exactly he managed to calm the police man down but frankly, he didn't care. He was just glad, the other didn't yell at him anymore.

„Look", Kise began, „I'm really and truly sorry. I really am. I... I didn't mean for this to happen. I just really, really wanted to see you."

Aomine threw him an exasperated look over his shoulder.

„And you couldn't just have waited 'till I got home, why?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side in confusion. Wasn't that perfectly obvious? Or was his lover just that dense?

„Well... 'cause I wanted to see you _now_", he answered earnestly.

The deadpan look (had he seen it, Kurokocchi certainly would have been so proud of his former light for that – or maybe not) and rolling eyes along with an audible groan of frustration, he received, gave Kise quite a good impression of just how reasonable the other man found his argument to be. The blue-haired man had started to clean up his desk, seperating the slightly-stained-but-still-okay reports from the hopelessly-soaked-and-never-to-be-used ones.

„You're impossible, you know that? Shouldn't you be at home? Get a good night's sleep or whatever? You just returned from that flight to, what was it? San Francisco?"

Kise smiled and moved forward. The least he could do, was help tidying up the mess he had produced.

„Seattle. And, actually, I've already been home. No luggage, see?", he gestured around the room. „I even tried sleeping, but, you know. Jetlag's a bitch. I'm wide awake and bored as hell right now."

„Yeah, I can see that."

Aomine glanced warily at the blonde who gave a light chuckle upon his comment. While he was still sorting through the papers, Kise looked around the small office. He'd been here a few times already. Usually during his off days to pick his boyfriend up and grab a bite to eat on the way home. When his eyes fell onto the second, empty desk across from Aomine's, he looked at him in question.

„How come you're alone, anyway? Shouldn't Imayoshi-san be with you? You're partners after all."

Aomine snorted and looked up at Kise's curious gaze.

„Bastard caught himself a cold. And since I don't fancy working with one of those new recruits, I told him, I'd manage on my own."

„Why am I not surprised?", the blonde laughed. „Anyway, when're you finished? It was so boring back home with no one else there. And I missed you. You've got the next two days off, right? That means we have two full days to ourselves! What're we going to do? Oh! I know! We could call up Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi and play basketball. For old time's sake, you know? Or we could go to that fancy, new restaurant that opened up last week! There was a flyer in the mail. The food in the pictures looked delicious! Or we could..."

A hand over his mouth successfully stopped his ranting and Kise was met by yet another wary look from his boyfriend. Accompanied by a raised eyebrow, which usually meant something along the lines of _shut the fuck up if you don't want me to yell at you again._

„Woah, easy there, Kise. From the way things are right now, _we_ won't be doing _anything_ the next two days, because _I _have to make up time for the work _you_ so efficiently spoiled."

The way Kise sputtered when Aomine's hand left his mouth, and the blonde's downright crestfallen expression almost managed to give him a guilty conscience. Emphasis on _almost_. But damn Kise for having those puppy-dog eyes everytime there was something upsetting him. It always made Aomine's overprotectiveness awake to its fullest, usually leaving him in conflict with himself, having to decide between what had to be done and what had to be done to make his boyfriend smile again. He pinched his nose and heaved a gruff sigh. Either way, this was work and he couldn't abandon it, just because Kise wanted to have him to himself and what the fuck was going on with that pouty face his boyfriend was sporting now?! Before he could tell Kise to fucking stop looking like a baby that lost its favourite toy the blonde opened his mouth to speak. Or, rather, whine. Great... as if he could say no, now...

„But Aominecchi! For the first time in like... _forever_, _my_ monthly 4-day-break coincides with _your_ two off-days per week and just because of a little spilled coffee you're telling me I only get to spend one whole day with you?! And what's even more, you're making me wait another day for that? No fair!"

And there it was again. The pout. Just about the only expression he didn't need to copy from anyone else to make it more effective. Ever since they met, Aomine came to realize that Kise was a master pouter. Never had he been able to refuse anything Kise had asked him to do when he looked at him like that. But he would do exactly that. He had to. His boss would kill him if he didn't. Imayoshi would kill him if he didn't. He absolutely had to tell Kise to just get the hell home, go to sleep and wait until he was finished with all the paperwork still lying on his desk. He could do that, right? It was easy. Just tell him. Maybe drag him out the office. Call a taxi, throw him into the backseat and tell the driver to only stop once they were infront of the apartment. See? Easy. Nothing to worry about, so why the hell wouldn't his mouth open to just say it? Frustrated with himself, Aomine let out a growl and then settled for a more... pacifying answer.

„This is my work, Kise. I have to do it as soon as possible- no, let me finish."

Kise, who had tried to protest, closed his mouth shut and listened attentively to his boyfriend's words.

„I'm sorry, really, but first of all, this whole ordeal was entirely your fault-"

„But-!"

„No buts, Kise. And second of all: who ever said I'm going to make you wait a whole day?"

Kise looked at him wide-eyed, a smile slowly spreading across his features as he took a tentative step towards the police man.

„You won't-?"

Aomine had raised a hand and glanced at him pointedly. The blonde, in turn, bit his lip and gave him an apologetic look.

„Sorry."

„I didn't say that, either, Kise. But...", Cue Aomine's irresistible smirk, „maybe... I'll think of something... surprising."

„Surpri-", Kise allowed himself to smile lightly, „Well, I suppose that does sound a little more... appeasing."

Aomine took a step towards him, effectively trapping the blonde inbetween the wall and his body, while still keeping a small distance, his _oh so alluring_ smirk never leaving his face. When he openend his mouth to speak, Aomine's voice dropped down an octave, sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

„Hmmm~ it does, doesn't it? Remember then...", _step,_ „anytime..", _step,_ „anywhere...", _another step,_ „anything might happen."

Kise swallowed hard and looked up to the blue-haired man who was now standing _right. In. Front. Of. Him._ He felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart beat like crazy. His breath came in short fast puffs and he felt himself go dizzy from Aomine's musky scent surrounding him. _So close._ Unconsciously, he let his tongue slide slowly over his dry lips before taking a deep breath and, gods, why did Aomine smell just _so damn good_?! He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down somewhat – good, breathe in and out, in and out, in and _ignore his damn scent_ and out, okay, done. The blonde opened his eyes again, this time, Aomine noticed with interest, carrying a mischievous glint.

„Should I be afraid, then?", Kise whispered while locking eyes with his lover. Another smirk.

„I'd earnestly advise you to."

„And here I was, thinking you were a representative of law and order...", the blonde purred against Aomine's lips. Said male raised an eyebrow and leaned sideways, so he was able to murmur into the other's ear.

„Oh~ don't get that wrong..." Kise swore he literally felt his boyfriend smile evilly against the side of his head, „I _am _the law."

The blonde shuddered visibly, goosebumps spreading all over his body. _Such. A. Damn. Tease._ How come Aomine always had this intense effect on him? His heart was beating so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if it burst through his ribcage. His hands were slightly sweaty, his breathing ragged and his whole body felt as if on fire. Did Aomine know what he was doing to him? Did he know, he was driving him insane right now? Just one glance at his lover's face, his ever-seductive smirk still in place, told him that, _oh yes,_ Aomine knew exactly how he made him feel. And he was enjoying every second of it. Damn him. But maybe, just maybe, he could try paying him back. A little at least. After all, two could play this game. Slowly, his lips curled into a small innocent smile, big round amber eyes locking with narrowed blue ones while he let a slender hand travel down Aomines chest slowly.

„Then... what if I don't abide by it?"

Aomine felt his self-control slip an inch when he roughly grabbed his lovers wrists, pinned them in place above his head and pressed him up against the wall. Fortunately, he recovered just a second later. He didn't like where this was going. Not in the least. He still had work to do, after all. But the man in front of him was just too tempting. Especially with his cheeks all red from embarrassment. Gods, he knew he'd have to pay for what he was about to do sooner or later. Sooner being the more likely option as he wouldn't be able to leave unless he had his paperwork done. Maybe, he thought, if he managed to tease Kise a bit more, he'd be able to wear him out. Jetlag or not, the man had to be exhausted. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, even if it meant he'd probably be aroused like hell for the rest of his shift. He bent down a little and licked his way up the blonde's throat.

„Well... I might have to think of a fitting... punishment, then."

The ex-model suppressed a moan and tried to struggle against the bigger man's grip on his wrists. It was futile, though. He was way stronger than him. Always had been.

„You-", he panted lightly, „you wouldn't do that-", he took another breath, „you still have... work..."

Aomine stopped his actions to raise his head and focus his gaze on the blonde's face. A hand coming to a rest right over Kise's heart, his expression deadly serious, the tanned male told him with a dangerously calm voice:

„I assure you, you have no idea, what I'm capable of doing."

Unconsciously, Kise leaned into the touch, heart still beating a mile a minute. He took a gulp and bent forward a little to brush his lips against Aomine's.

„Then, why don't you... show me...", he purred, his voice barely audible.

The police man had to use all of his remaining self-restraint to resist his lover. Okay, this was... exceptionally hard. He didn't think it would be this difficult to keep himself under control. But who could blame him, really. He hadn't seen the blonde in what felt like ages, and here they were, together, alone, with Kise, wearing his pilot's uniform, of all things, practically begging him to take him, but, of course, his damn sense of duty had to get in the way. That's why he pressed his lover (maybe a tad too rough?) back against the wall and licked his throat again. Just tease him. Wear him out. Then get him to go home.

„Not so fast...", he chuckled and slowly popped open button after button of Kise's white short-sleeved dress shirt, „one thing at a time..."

Kise was writhing under Aomines hold on him and bit his lower lip in anticipation.

„Aominecchi... so... so mean...", he managed to say, his voice a quivery mess. In an act of defiance he slid his leg inbetween the tanned male's and pressed himself against him as best as he could with his arms still trapped over his head.

„So impatient...", Aomine chuckled and likewise pressed his body against the one beneath him. He let his hand, which had been lying above his lover's heart, wander down his chest until it reached the hem of his pants and let it slide over Kise's crotch with a feather-like touch. He watched the blonde suppress another moan and smirked at him again.

„Any last words?"

„Gods...", Kise breathed out, eyes closed shut, and leaned into Aomine's touch. All conscious thought blown out the window. Holy shit, he had missed this. _So damn much._ He was breathing heavily and had to regain his senses before he was able to answer the question directed at him.

„Yes, I have", he panted, „I hate you...for teasing me this much."

„Hmmm~ but...", Aomine leaned forward and whispered against Kise's lips, „that's what this is all about, isn't it?"

Before his lover could protest, the tanned male pressed his lips against the other's in a deep and longing kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. But Kise wasn't one to just let himself be dominated like this. Not this time. For all that he couldn't fight back against Aomine's physical strength, he could at least try to get the upper hand now. Because he hadn't seen his boyfriend for days and because he had missed feeling the other's body pressed up against him like this, missed the smell of his after shave on his neck, missed the way he said his name with this deep rough voice of his, missed the feeling of his lips against his own _and he'd damn well show that to him_, instead of surrendering to his actions, like he'd always done before. Kise was way past any point of return now, moaning into the kisses and calling out his lover's name like it was the last thing that still kept him somewhat sane.

„Ao- Aominecchi...", he lightly bit said man's lower lip, „so... mean..."

Which, in turn, drove Aomine further and further to the edge. A quiet moan escaped his lips. He cursed himself mentally. If he didn't stop anytime soon, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop at all. And,_ damn it all to hell,_ it's not as if he _wanted_ to stop. Having Kise mewling and moaning his name underneath him was, what he had been craving for these past few days. But, still, he definitely had to stop. His work, as annoying as it was, was far more important right now. Time to put an end to this. And he knew exactly what to do. He just had to keep _himself _under control. And he could do that. He had to.

„Kise..."

He let his hand wander down to the hem of Kise's pants again and fumbled with his belt-buckle. He broke their kiss, to look into the blonde's half-lidded lust-filled eyes.

„Don't you dare... get cocky now."

„Ah-"

Kise's eyes widened in shock, when he felt Aomine's hand touch his hardened member, before closing them again in pleasure, bucking his hips at the same time to rub against his lover's hand.

„...oh... yeah...", he breathed and captured the other's lips in a lingering kiss before whimpering:

„Please..."

Aomine closed his fingers around Kise and gave him a painfully slow stroke. Just a tad more. He knew Kise wouldn't last much longer if he could keep this up. But it was just so terribly hard to think straight, when he saw the heavily aroused expression on the blonde's face. Just a little more. He could do that. He would keep himself under control until it was over. He'd made it this far, already. He'd make it to the end. He kissed Kise again. First, his lips, then he began trailing down his neck, nibbling here and there, eliciting small moans of pleasure from the other. Keep it up. Control himself. _He could do this._ He repeated that like a mantra in his head.

„Yes...?", Aomine raised his head again and locked eyes with Kise, his hand still slowly stroking his lover, „please... what exactly?"

Kise barely managed to catch on to the question. His eyes, glazed over with lust, needed some time to focus in on the tanned male's face. He was lost, hanging on the edge by a thread, Aomine being the one to either rescue or doom him. This was crazy. Never, in all those months that they had been together, had it felt this amazing to be with him. It's not as if they hadn't been seperated for more than two days before. So why... why did he feel this overwhelming need for the other male? Another light touch of Aomine's hand, though, again managed to blow these thoughts away, leaving the blonde struggeling to stay sane. Remembering the question he had been asked, he looked into the blue orbs opposite him. He felt his dizzy head clear in a split second when he saw his lover's eyes. All of a sudden he knew, just knew, that Aomine was about as far gone as he was, way past any possible point of return just like him. He, too, was hanging by a thread. A thin thread woven from restraint, reason and control. Kise's eyes widened a fraction. Aomine was suppressing his feelings. Constraining them with chains of pure will-power. And once again, he found himself falling even deeper for his lover. To manage to drown him in hot pleasure, while Aomine himself was doing his very best to keep cool. The nerve of that man. But this just wouldn't do today. He'd rip the man's self-control to pieces, even if it was the last thing he'd do. He'd take him down with him. His decision firm and strong, he locked his gaze with Aomine's, his eyes ablaze with passion and determination. He noticed his lover's eyes widen in shock and opened his mouth to speak and _shit,_ his voice was still raspy from his ragged breathing and didn't sound at all like what he had intended it to.

„Please..."

Well, it looked like that didn't really matter so much when he saw his lover cringe at the sound. Aomine, on the other hand, was at a loss, when suddenly Kise's eyes had flashed with an intensity he had only ever seen when the blonde was about to use his perfect copy on an enemy player. What was more, he wasn't able to turn his eyes away. He had to look into those amber orbs which, while still filled was raw lust, were now carrying a resolution so strong, it was slowly but surely straining and grinding his self-control. _What the hell?_ He narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on all of sudden and he sure as hell wouldn't fall for anything Kise was planning. He'd come this far and he was so close to be able to return to his work and send the blonde home and _damn you, Kise, you won't get in my way._ He watched Kise lick his lips before continuing with what he was about to say. Needless to say, his control was slipping from his grasp bit by bit because of this. When Kise spoke, his voice was a husky purr, laced with desperate pleading and a deep deep longing.

„...release me..."

That was the last straw. Aomine felt his self-control snap, all rational thought swept away by a raging wave of suppressed desire and red-hot all-consuming passion. He tried to pull himself together against the onslaught of emotions he had tried to lock away during the last minutes. He knew from the start, it was hopeless, though. There was nothing he could do anymore to reverse the situation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear a faint voice trying to remind him of how he still had work to do and that his Boss and Imayoshi would certainly have his head for this and that he was being an irresponsible jerk right know, but it was slowly drowned out by the whirlwind of feelings threatening to push him over the edge.

Aomine stared into Kise's eyes for what felt like ages when suddenly, he let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. There was only one word, the tanned male managed to choke out before he captured his lover's lips in a searing hot passionate kiss.

„Fuck."

Kise moaned into the kiss, smiling slightly. Check mate. Aomine was completely acting on instincts now, no rational thought whatsoever. Exactly like he wanted it to be. The blonde bucked his hips again when his lover's strokes became a little faster. There was just one thing still bothering him. He wanted to touch the blue-haired man. So he struggled against the firm grip on his wrist and to his surprise, he managed to free his hands. It seemed like Aomine's mind was a little too preoccupied with other things, to really care about his hold on his lover being broken. Almost instantly, Kise wrapped his arm around the other's neck, one hand burying itself in his hair while the other slowly started unbuttoning Aomine's shirt. He wondered if he could drive his boyfriend even further and an idea formed in his head. He broke the kiss and licked along Aomine's jawbone up to his earlobe at which nibbled at shortly before whispering huskily into the other's ear:

„Take me."

Upon hearing these words, Aomine let out a low feral growl. He pressed Kise fully back against the wall, holding him in place with his whole body, while still stroking the blonde with one hand. His other hand found its way to his own pants where it began fumbling with his belt buckle to free himself from the restraining material.

„Kise...", he moaned.

His lightly bit Kise's neck before he began sucking at the same spot, resulting in a startled mewl from the blonde. Aomine felt his lover pant heavily against the side of his face when Kise tightened his grip on his hair and effectively pulled his head away from Kise's neck. Inbetween panting and moaning and pressing himself against the taller male's touch, he somehow managed to throw Aomine a pointed look. Just because his main job was to sit in a small cockpit and fly all over the world, didn't mean, he had turned his back on modeling completely. He still did have photoshoots on a regular basis, but not as many as he had during their school days.

„N-no marks...", he gasped, „where it-ah-... where it's... visible...remember?"

Oh, Aomine remembered, alright. How could he not? A few weeks ago he had received a call by Kise's manager, while the blonde himself was away on another long-distance flight. Apparently, because of some light bite marks on Kise's shoulder (really, they hadn't been visible _at all_), an important photoshoot had to be postponed. (The hell was make-up for, anyway?) Kise himself had waved it off, saying it was _no biggie and everything was fine._ It wasn't for his manager, though. In the end, Aomine had told that arrogant fucker, to piss off and leave him the hell alone and _try to get laid, asshole._ Which, in turn, had resulted in Kise whining at him over the phone – the bill nearly gave him a heart attack – about how he shouldn't have done that and _that's my work, too, you know?_ So Aomine had refrained from leaving any marks on Kise as best as he could, for the blonde's sake, but right now, with his control having been blown out the window completely, he didn't really care for Kise's „porcelain skin", as his manager had put it. His train of thought was broken, though, when Kise claimed his lips again and raked his fingers across his back. Even through the fabric of his dark blue shirt could he feel the blonde's nails leave red trails on his skin.

Meanwhile, Aomine had managed to shrug of his pants and shorts. There was a faint clanking sound when his handcuffs hit the floor along with all those other small things attached to his belt. He lightly kicked all of it to the side and buried his right hand into Kise's hair, tugging at the golden strands gently. His other hand, now clasped around the both of them, was slowly stroking up and down, rubbing their erections against one another and _shit, this felt good._ Kise let out another high-pitched mewl while Aomine moaned against the other's lips. Panting heavily, he rested his forehead against the blonde's, looking at him through clouded eyes.

„Then... stop provoking me... Kise..."

Kise shuddered when he saw the look in Aomine's eyes and suddenly, he was feeling really glad to be leaning against a wall, because his legs alone sure as hell wouldn't be enough to support him anymore. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, he knew, so he let his hands glide down Aomine's back and grab his butt, digging his nails lightly into the flesh. His lover hissed and closed his eyes shortly, before looking him in the eyes again. Kise used that exact moment to unleash the last ace he still had up his sleeve. If this wouldn't get him what he wanted, he didn't know what would. So he brushed his lips against Aomine's and whispered:

„Take me _now_... Daiki..."

The blue-haired man growled again before capturing Kise's lips in a passionate kiss. He grabbed the blonde by the hips and lifted him up against the wall a little.

„You... asked for it."

As slowly as his impatient, instinct-driven self was allowing him to, he entered his lover. Once he was fully inside, he let his head fall against Kise's shoulder, breathing out a deep moan.

„Ryou~ta..."

A cold shiver ran down his spine, when his name left his lover's lips. The blonde had automatically wrapped his legs around the other's waist, his hands grabbing Aomine's shoulders for support, and gasped upon the long-awaited intrusion. It felt so good to have him inside him again. He'd spent the last few nights dreaming about it, and now it was real and _it felt so freaking amazing! _With a long deep moan, he released a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding before burying his face in Aomine's short, blue locks. Sucking in the familiar scent he let out a content sigh.

„Finall-ah!"

Kise cried out, when Aomine started to move. It didn't take long for the latter to pick up the pace. Because after all that had happened before, he definitely wasn't in the mood to take it slow anymore. He moaned his lover's name again and started kissing and sucking that same spot on Kise's neck, that he had been at earlier, his fingers digging into his hips. He felt the blonde's hands clutch his shoulders for dear life when he went even faster, his breath coming in small, ragged puffs. _And, yes, this was it._ This was, what he'd been waiting for the last few days. He couldn't think straight anymore, when he felt a knot slowly tightening in his gut because this was it and it was just him and Kise, the world around them vanishing into oblivion.

Kise, on the other hand, was still faintly aware of his neck being in danger once again (how exactly this was at all possible was beyond him) and he lightly tugged on Aomine's hair.

„N-o... no mark...AH! … Gods..."

A particularly intense thrust hitting _that spot _all but crushed any sane thought in Kise's mind and he tightened his legs around the taller male to take him in even more. This, in turn, caused Aomine to let out a deep low growl and one of his hands to roughly sink itself into the blonde's hair and tug at it a little too hard.

„Haaah~ Ryou-", he breathed out.

Frankly, the blue-haired man was far from anything concerning coherent speech or thought. Those were overrated, though, because right now, Kise was all he needed and he knew for a fact, there was no need for words between the two of them. From somewhere far away, he heard the blonde man moan into his ear and felt his head hit his shoulder. Both of them were completely lost in each other, feeling nothing but the other's touch, skin on skin, their breaths on each other's necks, their hearts beating in unison. When Kise felt the tingling in his abdomen become a painful knot screaming for release, he squeezed his eyes shut and lightly bit Aomine's shoulder and _damn it, he was so close! _Every thrust right now was driving him further and further over the edge, every breath he took came out as a moan.

„Ah-... I... I can't... any-... haaah~... anymore... ngh... aah- Dai-!"

„Ngh... aaaah-...Ryou-...AH!"

Kise moaned loudly when he came, spilling his seed all over himself while he rode the waves of his orgasm. He felt Aomine thrust into him a few more times, before he, too, came inside him, the blonde's name halfway leaving his lips. His head still buried into the other's neck, the blue-haired man tried to steady the two of them somehow, one hand propped up against the wall, the other still firmly grabbing his lover's hip.

They remained that way for a short time, both relishing in the afterglow of their respective climaxes. After what felt like hours, Kise slowly and carefully got back onto his own two feet but found they still didn't support his full weight so he tightened his grip on Aomine's shoulders a little and leaned back against the wall. When he felt his lover kiss that spot on his neck where there was sure to be left a mark now (great, his manager would strangle him but nevertheless, it had been _so_ worth it), he smiled slightly, turned his head a little and did the same.

„I... still hate you, you know", Kise smiled into the others neck.

Aomine chuckled, ruffled his lover's hair and gave his temple a qick kiss.

„'Course you do. Love you, too."

At this, Kise felt butterflies flurry around in his stomach like there was no tomorrow. Had Aomine just...? Heat rose to his cheeks. He looked over at the mop of dark blue hair that was resting against his shoulder again. That was the first time... _the first time_ Aomine had said that to him. Before, it had always been _like_ but never... a blissful smile found itself onto his lips as he looked at his lover, who was still exhausted from their previous activity.

„Daiki...", he ran his fingers through Aomine's short hair and grinned, „you know... if this is what violating your rules means... I'll never be a law-abiding citizen."

„I wouldn't have it any other way", Aomine chuckled and caressed the blonde's cheek, „it'd be boring, otherwise."

„Indeed...Officer.", Kise purred, closed his eyes contentedly and leaned his head into the touch, nuzzling his lover's palm. Aomines fingers were absentmindedly playing with the short hair at the nape of Kise's neck when suddenly a thought crossed the taller male's mind. He threw the blonde a questioning look and smirked.

„Do I get any frequent flyer miles, now, Captain?"

Kise looked up with a surprised look on his face and blinked, slowly processing what Aomine had just asked.

„Frequent...?", he cocked his head to the side in confusion before grinning mischievously up at his boyfriend, „ahahaha- no. Certainly not for a short-distance flight like this. Maybe next time", he winked.

Okay, he_ knew_ that was a low blow to Aomine's pride, and Aomine hated being made fun of even more than he hated losing in a 1-on-1, but really, sometimes Kise just couldn't resist, even though he knew this would get him in trouble one way or another. The blue-haired man looked at him through narrowed eyes, one eyebrow raised in disapproval.

„Short-distance...?"

Aomine looked at his boyfriend incredulously. Did he have a death wish? Aomine quickly glanced around the room and then back to Kise's grinning face. Oh, he was in for it now. He wouldn't know what hit him. He grabbed Kise's wrists and pulled him down to the floor, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. The blonde was thrown off his guard and couldn't do anything else but comply with what Aomine did. Not that he minded, anyway. Unfortunately, once again, his hands were trapped, this time behind his back, leaving him more or less defenseless to his lover's actions. With a quiet moan, he gave in to Aomine without much resistence. Until he heard a faint clicking sound behind himself and felt the icy sensation of cool metal touching his wrists, that is.

„What the...?"

Startled, Kise broke the kiss and looked first at Aomine, who gave him his trademark smirk while dangling a small silver key above the blonde's head, and then bent his upper body so that he could see his wrists being chained together by iron handcuffs.

„You sure, you don't want to reconsider?"

Kise's eyes widened in shock as he watched Aomine throw the small metal object across the room. Following its trajectory with his eyes, he was faintly aware of his lover getting up and starting to redress himself. After staring at the key and hoping against all hope that the damn little thing somehow grew legs and walked over to him, and realizing a few seconds later this just wouldn't happen, he turned his head around and looked up at a still smirking Aomine with eyes as wide as saucers.

„You can't just-"

„I can't?", Aomine adjusted his tie and grinned down at his lover, „Correction: I just did, my dear Captain."

It was when Aomine turned his back on him, that Kise began to panic. Suddenly he was acutely aware of his current position: he was sitting on the floor, hands tied up behind his back, clad in nothing but his white short-sleeved _unbuttoned _shirt, his stomach still coated in his juices and Aomine, _that son of a bitch,_ was looking down at him, _lazily smirking of all things._ Clumsily he scrambled forward to Aomine, all the while looking up with hopeful big round puppy-dog eyes.

„I- I'm taking back everything I just said, I swear! You'll get even more miles than usual!"

Aomine, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying Kise's obvious predicament. And he'd make good use of it, while it lasted, he decided. Slowly, he walked over to where the small key lay innocently on the floor and picked it up. Turning around, he faced his boyfriend, whose face lit up with hope when he saw the taller male take the key, throw it up and down and walk over to him. His smile faltered, though, when Aomine, still smirking like the bastard he was, dangled the key mere inches above his blonde head, but still too far out of reach to ever think of freeing himself in the near future.

„Hmmm... I don't know if that's enough, now. What else do I get?"

Eyes glued to the small object, Kise groaned in frustration. This was just so unfair! He knew he'd have to pay for his previous comment but for Aomine to embarrass him like this, Kise must've taken a swing against his pride far beyond anything else he'd ever done. The blonde heaved a dissatisfied sigh and pouted at his boyfriend.

„Aominecchi~", he wailed, „what else do you _want_?"

„What I want?"

Aomine had raised an eyebrow at his lover. He hadn't really thought at all about what he wanted when he had asked Kise that question, so now he had to seriously think about that. He let the key slide into his front pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he could literally ask anything of Kise now. The blonde was sure to do whatever it took to just get his slender hands on the key. But, when looking down at the disheveled man in front of him, he couldn't think of anything that didn't involve Kise, his handcuffs, no clothes and some sort bed or table, really. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to push away those thoughts. Because they were getting him nowhere. Then, suddenly, he got an idea. Opening his blue eyes, he grinned down at the other. And, boy, did Kise _not_ like this grin. _Not. One. Bit._

„Hmmm... what _do_ I want? How about... let's say... a private flying lesson... while on autopilot? And... you're making me dinner... three times a week a least. Oh... and... you're ging home. Now."

Kise's ears perked up at Aomine's first demand.

„Private flying lesson? W-well..."

Somehow, coming from Aomine, that _did_ sound particularly naughty. But for the life of him, Kise couldn't decide whether the taller male had actually meant it that way. While he was still pondering this, his mind had come to process the other things Aomine had said. He back-pedaled on his thoughts and looked up at his lover with questioning eyes. Of all the things Aomine could have asked for, he wanted _this_?

„_Food_?!", he cried out, „you want me to... are you... you're kidding me!"

His boyfriend rolled his eyes before throwing him a pointed look. For real? Aomine sighed irritated.

„Does any of this", he gestured towards the blonde and questioningly raised an eyebrow again, „look like a joke to you?"

Kise groaned in frustration again. Screw him and his unnecessary cocky comments sometimes. If he had just shut his mouth back then, he wouldn't be in this very annoying (and very awkward, mind you) situation. He knew Aomine wasn't joking when he said he wanted food, it was just... Kise really wasn't the best cook out there. He was pretty damn hopeless, actually. More than once had he mixed up ingredients, forgot to turn down the heat or messed up the cooking time which usually resulted in an either burnt or still raw unidentifiable and inedible mess and he wasn't sure how he (and Aomine for that matter) should live through his cooking three times a week. But alas, thinking about his current state of dress, did he really have a choice? He heaved a sigh and pouted again.

„Well, if that's what you want..."

Even though Aomine wasn't completely convinced Kise would comply with his demand for food, the blondes pityful state brought him to take the key out of his front pocket and again dangle it above his lover's head.

„Well, first, I'd like steak, then. Medium."

With a flick of his wrist Aomine, _again_, threw the key across the room and grinned at the blonde before turning around to his desk and picking up his empty mug. Eyes wide with disbelief, Kise craned his neck to once again follow the key with his eyes.

„What?"

When he saw Aomine turn to leave the room, he became desperate. Scrambling into the general direction of the key and looking from left to right in panic he cried out to his lover, even forgetting to add his trademark -cchi to the name. Seriously, what the hell happened to _love you, too_?!

„Aomine! Come back here this instant!"

Aomine stopped in his tracks and turned around to the blonde, who was now crawling along the floor, giving the blue-haired man a pretty good view of his unclad behind. Enjoying this for a few seconds, Aomine shook his head and chuckled quietly. He then cleared his throat to gain Kise's attention, who had, by now, successfully reached the key and was fumbling with it in order to open the offending handcuffs. The blonde looked up and saw Aomine smirking at him. _Again_. _Screw. Him._

„I'll go get myself another cup of coffee, now. By the time I return to this room, I expect you to be on your way home. No detours. I'll find out, trust me."

The only thing Kise did, was childishly stick out his tongue at the blue-haired man. He was too exhausted to think of a more quick-witted comeback. Of course he'd be going home. He was deadly tired. Truth be told, if he wasn't in the situation he was in right now, he'd probably just sleep right here on the floor and wait for his boyfriend to wake him up once his shift ended and go home. But nevertheless, he knew Aomine still had to finish his work, and, he realized with an irritated sigh, he himself probably was the sole reason Aomine now had to work over-hours. Which meant, he'd get home even later and sleep even longer, resulting in their free time together being cut short a few more hours. Great. If he'd just listened to his brain once instead of following his heart, he'd have Aomine to himself for two whole days. Now, if he was lucky, he'd have a day and a half at best.

When he finished dressing himself, he could still hear Aomine rustling around in the small kitchen. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Well then, time to go. He stretched and padded towards the exit. How'd he get home anyway? He stopped and blindly searched through his pockets for his mobile phone when he realized it was still inside the small leather sling bag, which he so conveniently threw onto their living room couch when he had returned from the airport. Wonderful. He was about to turn around and go back to ask Aomine to call him a ride when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind and someone nuzzle the nape of his neck.

„Don't get your knickers in a twist. A taxi's waiting outside."

When he heard Aomine's deep husky voice, Kise smiled despite still being a little miffed at what his lover had put him through previously. So that's what took him so long in the kitchen. He leaned back against the taller man's chest and sighed happily.

„Alright. Try to get home soon."

Aomine smiled and lightly kissed his boyfriend's temple.

„Will do. Now get out of here so I can concentrate on my work."

Normally, Kise would have had a witty comeback for that, but right now, he just wanted to get home. He could practically hear his bed call out to him. He managed a small-voiced „see you later" before yawning again an trudging out of the building. Aomine watched him leave and when he saw Kise get into the car waiting in front of the police station, he turned around, retrieved his freshly brewed coffee from the kitchen and went back into his office. He looked at the clock and heaved a small sigh upon noticing the time. If he didn't want to work over-hours, he'd have to hurry up. He flopped down onto his chair and picked up his reports again. He was determined to finish his work on time. He was Aomine Daiki, after all. The only one who could beat him, was him alone.

**The End**


	2. Omake: Morning Song

**This is a short continuation of _Graveyard Shift,_ which I qualified as a kind of an Omake called _Morning Song._ The term _morning song (german: Tagelied)_ originally defines a piece of short medieval german poetry depicting the separation of two lovers at dawn after having spent the night together. You'll see the term doesn't really fit the context of this story, in fact, it is quite the opposite really, but I just feel like M_orning Song_ is the perfect title for this.  
**

**Reviews are, as always, appreciated.**

**Morning Song  
**

Aomine _did_ finish his work on time. Of course. He was Aomine Daiki, after all. He returned home at 7:56 in the morning and found Kise curled up on his side of the bed, sleeping soundly, a small smile adorning his otherwise peaceful features and was that Aomine's shirt he was wearing? Aomine leaned against the door frame and watched as the early rays of sunlight illuminated the golden strands spilling over the pillow, bathing his boyfriend in an ethereal glow. He didn't know how long he stood there, mesmerized by the scene before him. Only when Kise stirred slightly, and small amber orbs looked up at him drowsily, did he awake from his stupor.

„Aominecchi~?" Kise yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then proceeded (eyes still a bit sleepy and his hair a complete mess) to smile widely at the taller man, whose heart skipped a beat at the expression his lover made.

„Welcome home."

„Good to be back", Aomine answered, loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. While undressing he turned his head towards Kise, who was staring intently at him.

„By the way, did I tell you, I met Kagami the other day?"

Kise's ears perked up at the mention of their mutual friend. He cocked his head to the side, a silent request for his lover to go on.

„There was a fire at the convenience store down at 11th block. You know, the one opposite the kindergarden?" Aomine threw his belt over a nearby chair and went on to take his pants of. Kise looked at him, understanding dawning in his eyes.

„The one Kurokocchi works at?"

„Yeah", Aomine chuckled. Kise looked at him confused. What was so funny about a fire breaking out opposite Kurokocchis working place?

„Well apparently", the blue-haired man continued, „_someone_ at the fire station mixed things up a little and told Kagami the kindergarden was on fire. Should've seen his face when he arrived. Never thought, I'd see the big guy close to tears again. I even had to bring Tetsu outside, so that idiot could see for himself that he was alright because, frankly, the building not being on fire wasn't enough to convince him."

Kise gave a light chuckle at Aomines dry comment and looked at him questioningly.

„Who gave him the wrong info, then?"

„Not a clue. But I bet Kagami's made sure, that guy never speaks a word again, ever. By the way, that my shirt you're wearing?"

Kise looked down at the plain black T-Shirt that was just a tad too big for him and smiled sheepishly. When he moved to take it off, Aomine raised a hand, effectively stopping him from doing so.

„Keep it. Looks way better on you, anyway." And there it was again. The infamous smirk. Kise, his cheeks being dusted with a light pink blush, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and let himself fall back onto his pillow.

„Sounds like you had a pretty eventful week, after all."

Aomine paused while pulling up his sweat pants, seemingly deep in thought.

„Nah. Not so much. Except... when Tetsu and I had to take Kagami to the hospital."

„Eh-? The hospital?!" Kise sat up again, an alarmed look on his face.

„Yeah, you see, during the fire, well, there was still someone inside and, of course, that idiot just had to barge in there and rescue them, earning himself a smoke poisoning and some minor cuts and scratches. We had Midorima patch him up again. Did you know, Kagami is afraid of needles?"

„Needles?" Kise asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

„Yeah. Tetsu and I had to hold him down while Midorima was placing the syringe. Gave me quiet a blow to the ribs, that idiot. Don't worry, I'm alright. I can take a little punch you know?", he added when Kise had looked at him with worry in his eyes.

„Anyway, have you seen the letter Akashi sent us?", Aomine asked while climbing into the bed next to the blonde, who almost immediately crawled up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

„Akashicchi sent us a letter?"

„Yeah. You know, he won this big ass shougi tournament some time ago? It was on the news. Seems like he wants us all to celebrate his win."

Kise furrowed his eyebrows.

„Celebrate? But isn't winning like... a given to him? Why should he want to celebrate?"

„Don't ask me. I was just as surprised as you are now. But he'll have his reasons, I suppose. It's Akashi, after all." Aomine slung an arm around the blonde's shoulder, who, in turn, snuggled up to his chest.

„The celebration's held at Murasakibara's bakery. You want to go?", the tanned male asked while stifling a yawn.

„Do we really have a choice? It's Akashicchi's celebration, after all. Besides, I've always liked Murasakicchi's sweets the most. Of course we'll go."

„Aomine chuckled lightly and gave Kise a quick kiss on the forehead before leaning back against the pillows and sighing contentedly.

„Right then. But for now, I'd like to sleep." He yawned.

„Yeah~ sleep well, Daiki. I love you."

The blonde snuggled up to his lover as best as he could, his head resting on Aomine's warm chest, which was slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. The tanned male smiled and tightened his arm around Kise's shoulder.

„Love you, too, Ryouta."

**The End**


End file.
